A Whole New World
by RandomThinking
Summary: Alex, Justin and Max Russo run away from Waverly Place as an attempt to escape from a terrible unknown wizard who had been hunting them for the past few months. They see themselves lost in a town named Mystic Falls, in Virginia...
1. Sleeping Beauty

**so, here's my second story! im exited! :D i hope you like it! please R&R! love you guys! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alex, Justin and Max Russo run away from Waverly Place as an attempt to escape from a terrible unknown wizard who had been hunting them for the past few months. They see themselves lost in a town named Mystic Falls, in Virginia. The 3 Russos try to hide from their stalker and start fresh, which seemed impossible with all the mysteries Mystic Falls bring them.<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Sleeping Beauty<strong>

Justin sprinted taking his sister's hand and dragging her as far as possible from the person following them. They both run, trying to reach their younger brother who ran faster than them. "Alex hurry!" Justin told his sister who was running as fast as she could but not fast enough.

"GO!" Alex yelled to her brother who had slowed down. Justin shook his head as he took her by the hand again and ran with her.

"It's getting closer!" Max yelled as he glanced behind him. Alex looked from behind her shoulder spotting a person wearing a black hoodie with its wand raised and pointing towards them. Alex stood in shock for a moment, but her brother still dragged her, not watching where she was walking she tripped and fall with a tree's root; she let a small scream scape her lips, letting go of Justin's grip.

"ALEX!" Justin screamed and swiftly helped her sister up. Max ran toward them and also helped Alex get on her feet. Alex started running again with her brothers, all 3 of them breathing heavily, Alex's legs felt heavier with every step she took. She managed to glance at Justin, whose face was filled with agony, sweat pouring down his head, dirt all over his face; Alex gulped and glanced over to Max, whose face was filled with fear, a bit of blood tickling down his forehead, dirt covering his face. Alex turned her head, suddenly, as she blinked, a painful feeling hit her at the side of her stomach, on the ribs; she let out a scream of agony as she was sent flying forward, hitting a tree that was in front, she laid on the grown motionless. She had been hit with a spell. "ALEX, NO!" Justin sprinted to his sister's side and took her hand, squeezing it. She was still breathing, Justin let out a small sigh of relief.

"Alex…" Max said under his breath, not knowing what to do.

The person who had hit Alex walked faster toward them. "We have to go." Justin said in a serious tone.

"But we can't leave Alex here!" Max protested. Justin looked at Max and raised his wand, "Take her hand!" He told him desperately, Max did as told. Justin flicker his wand just in time; a bunch of colors came out his wand, suddenly consuming them, making them disappear from where they were.

* * *

><p>Justin opened his eyes as Alex's body still lied in front of him; he turned and smiled as he spotted a hospital. "Max, help me." He told his little brother who nodded and took hold of Alex's shoulders, lifting her as Justin took her legs. They both carried Alex towards the hospital.<p>

"HELP!" Justin yelled when they were inside, dragging everybody's attention to him. A handful of nurses approached them, putting Alex on a stretcher. Blood started to come out of Alex's nose.

"Her pulse is low," Justin heard a nurse say. "Give her oxygen!" he heard another one; his hands started to shake, he could feel tears forming in his eyes as they took Alex away. _I'm not gonna cry._ Justin thought. _Not now… I have to be strong for her, for Max._ He suddenly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder; he turned to see it was Max's, a tear running down his eye.

"She's gonna be fine," Justin confirmed. Max looked at him and nodded. Justin started to look around, and stopped his gaze as he spotted a blond guy staring at them with a concern look on his face, he must have seen the entire scene that just happened seconds ago. Justin gulped and tapped his brother's back. The guy turned his head and continued talking to a doctor. Suddenly another doctor approached them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Finn," He extended his hand so Justin could take it. He did and shook it, then pulling his hand away; Max also gave his hand a shake. "So, can you recall what happened?"

Justin stood in shock for a moment, not knowing what to say. He couldn't go: "Oh well, there was this wizard person following us and he hit Alex with a spell". Usually Alex was the one good at lying, she made up stories that seemed so real, and even though you knew she was lying, you believed her.

"I, um…" He started thinking of something, his mind racing. He looked over to Max, he just shrugged. "Um… everything happened so fast…" he finally said. "We were… playing tag and then…" he closed his eyes as the picture of the real event formed in his head. "She started running so fast and then… she tripped and hit a tree, and… I don't know, she just wouldn't move." Parts of it were true.

"I see…" Dr. Finn said while he wrote on a piece of paper. "Playing tag, you say?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir," Justin responded.

"Okay, I'll go check on her… what's her name?"

"Alex Russo, sir." Max answered.

Dr. Finn smiled, "Complete name."

"Oh, Alexandra Margarita Russo," Both Justin and Max said.

"All right… I'll go check on her now, you boys go home. You can come and visit tomorrow." Dr. Finn turned on his heels and started walking where they had taken Alex.

"If only we could…" Justin murmured under his breath. "Come on, Max… we have to find somewhere to stay." Max walked out of the hospital with him and they started to walk, not sure where to go.

* * *

><p>Alex laid on a hospital bed, cables and tubes everywhere, some of them injecting her. Nurses were still with her, making sure everything was fine. Dr. Finn came into the room, with a concern look. "The girl tripped while playing 'tag' with her brothers" he chuckled. Alex could hear them, she tried to speak but nothing came out. "She hit a tree afterwards." Dr. Finn finished. He walked up to Alex and stood next to her bed. "How is she?" His voice filled with tenderness.<p>

"Three broken ribs, a concussion, and nasty bruises," A Nurse said. "A lot for a fall while playing tag… well maybe it was the tree…"

"She's ready to stay the night." A second nurse said.

"You checked her pulse?" Dr. Finn asked.

"Yes, slow… but steady. 18 per minute," The second nursed answered. "But she's getting better quickly. When she arrived her pulse was really slow, 9 per minute, and she could barely breathe."

"Thank you, Margaret." Dr. Finn said. "Now, let her sleep, come on." He said. Moments later they all left the room, leaving Alex alone.

* * *

><p>Alex stayed asleep all night, she had this dream… a dream she wished could be true, all of it except the end:<p>

There were 2 people, a man and a woman… her parents. Jerry and Theresa Russo sat on the kitchen table cooking dinner, while Alex herself, and her best friend Harper, sat on the great orange couch, watching TV, and waiting for dinner to be ready. Justin and Max came down the stairs, discussing about Captain Jim Bob Sherwood, Justin's favorite comic book, hero and his favorite action figure. Max was trying to persuade Justin to sell it, and like always he failed miserably. Justin loved that thing so much, it actually annoyed Alex. Few moments later, her mom told them that dinner was ready, but just when they sat together at the dinner table, a flash of light came of nowhere hitting both of her parents square in the head, and they lied on the floor motionless. "MOM, DAD!" Alex yelled as she rushed to her parent's side, they were cold as ice, she couldn't feel any kind of pulse. They weren't breathing. "No…" Alex managed to say as tears ran down her cheeks, one after another. She put a hand on her mouth to control the sobs, Justin and Max stood behind her in shock.

"They're dead." Harper though out loud, sobbing slightly. Suddenly another flash of light came, but this time everyone managed to dodge it.

"HARPER LEAVE!" Justin yelled and Harper sprinted toward the door, running furiously out of their loft.

"What should we do?" Alex turned from her parents to her brothers, Max was limb, only Justin's hands made him stand up, and the back of his head was resting on Justin's chest, his eyes wide open. Alex didn't let herself think and just shook her head.

"They hit him" Justin said, tears coming down his eyes.

"No…" Alex shook her head. "NO!" She took out her wand and aimed it in front of her, like if she was waiting for the person to show up.

"Alex don't" Justin tried to reach her hand but another jet of light was shot and it hit him. Justin felt to the grown with Max.

"NO!" Alex yelled with all her might and knelled next to her sibling. "No…" She said under her breath, sobbing. She heard an evil laugh from behind her. She turned and saw someone with a black hoodie; he smiled and aimed his wand to her. Alex gulped, thinking this was the end. She closed her eyes expecting him to hit her.

"It's such a shame a lovely girl like you has to end like this," The person said. Now Alex was sure it was a guy. She opened her eyes and frowned, but before she could say anything a jet of light hit her on the chest, she let out a scream and suddenly everything blacked out.

Alex tried to open her eyes, but for some reason she couldn't, her mind was wide awake but her body wasn't. _It was just a dream_. She thought. _Well… at least part of it._

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert woke up that morning feeling alive, wide awake; because she knew she would see him again. Like always, she started writing in her diary, writing everything she felt, everything she thought. When she finished, she put on a genuine smile and walked out her room, when her Aunt Jenna caught her by the arm. "Oh, do I look adult?" She asked with a smile. Jenna was wearing a purple-bluish dress, and her slightly orange hair felt so full of grace, "As in respectfully parental?" She finished.<p>

"Depends where you're going," Elena said.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference," She walked up to the nearest mirror in the hall, "Hair up or down?" Jenna asked taking her hair up with her hand and examining it in the mirror, she then turned to look at Elena.

"Sexy stewardess" Elena smiled and Jenna put her hair down. "Bossy housewife," Jenna smiled.

"Up it is." They both chuckled. "You seem feisty today." She smiled.

"I feel good which is… rare, so I just have to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine. All that stuff." Elena said, putting a bit of sarcasm in her tone. She then looked down the stairs but then turned her attention back to Jenna. "Where is Jeremy, anyways?"

"He left early, something about getting to woodshop early to finish a bird house…" She started adjusting her hair and dress. Elena frowned, and Jenna saw her reflection in the mirror. She stopped adjusting her hair, and before Elena could say anything she talked. "There is no woodshop, is there?"

Elena shook her head in denial, "no."

"Yeah…" Jenna let out a sigh, realizing she had been fooled.

* * *

><p>A tall guy with a hoodie walked up slowly to a hospital room where he saw a girl with dark-brown curly hair laying on bed with her eyes closed, next to her a guy with black hair, with his hands up to his eyes, like an attempt of stopping tears from falling down. The guy who entered the room suddenly realized that this wasn't the right room, he started to back away but he accidently tripped with the door and made a loud sound as he tried to regain his balance. The guy sitting swiftly stood up and turned to see who had come in, an alert look on his face. "Sorry…" The guy who tripped said.<p>

"No problem."

"Hey Justin, did she wake up yet?" A smaller guy came in with 2 coffees. He glanced at the tall boy on the doorstep, but then ignored him, and handed a coffee to Justin.

"No." He replied coldly looking at his coffee.

"Um… who is she?" They guy asked out of curiosity.

"Our sister," Max responded glancing at Alex.

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know." Justin lied.

"Okay… well I hope she gets better. I have to go now." The guy started to turn when he stopped because of Justin's voice.

"Wait," They guy turned his head to him. "I'm Justin" He extended his hand. "And that's Max." The guy shook both if their hands.

"Jeremy." He said with a small smile and then turned to leave.

Justin sat down again, staring at Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>okay... so this one was kind of lame... haha i hope you liked it though :P the next chapter is going to take place at the same day :) I'll maybe upload it next weekend... or someday, when i have time. i dont know.. haha well, have a good day!<strong>


	2. Wakey, Wakey SleepyHead!

**So guys, im so so SO sorry! i swear i tried to update but i could :( i don't have enough time to write lately. i need to study for tests, and then bunch of homework, and ughh, im really sorry! i'll try to update faster! and for the other story (the lurks of the wizard) i almost finish the chapter! lol, it takes a loooooong time for me to write and i apologize :/ but please R&R :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Wake-y, Wake-y Sleepy-Head!<strong>

Jeremy walked up to another hospital room; he leaned against the doorframe, staring at a girl who was lying on the bed, with her eyes closed. Jeremy's face was filled with pain of seeing her like that.

A nurse came from behind him and walked into the room. "You can't be here hun," She said. "Visiting hours don't starts 'till 9." She walked up to check on the girl.

"I just… how is she?" Jeremy asked.

The nursed sigh "She's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah but, she's gonna be okay, right?" he was concerned, and the nurse could tell. It was _his_ Vicky, _his _love; he couldn't do anything else but worry.

The nurse turned and walked up to him. "She needs to rest, come back later okay?" She slightly moved Jeremy outside.

* * *

><p>Elena and Matt walked on the school's patio, she had her books on her hand and Matt had his backpack on his shoulder. "They're keeping her over night to make sure there's no infection but I'm sure she's gonna be able to come back home tomorrow." Matt told Elena.<p>

"That's good news." She smiled.

"Yeah," Matt bit his lower lip.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Elena asked, trying to make conversation.

"Called and left a message… she's in Virginia Beach for the boyfriend so, I'll see how long it takes for her to come rushing home." Elena pursed her lips; there was an awkward silent for a while.

"Well I'm glad she's okay." She finally said.

"I know, but now there's the talk of some missing campers…"

"Did she say what kind of animal was that attacked her?" Elena asked.

"She said it was a vampire." Matt chuckled, and Elena turned to face him with a frown.

"What?" She slightly laughed at how absurd that sounded.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' then she passes out." Matt explained.

"Okay that's… weird."

"I think she was drunk." Matt turned his head to see a build-up guy sitting alone on a table. "So what's up with you and the new guy?"

Elena turned to see him and then turned back to Matt, "Matt the last thing I want to do is hurt you." She looked into his eyes.

Matt slightly shook his head, "You know, I'm actually going back to the hospital, I wanna be there when Vicky wakes up, get the real story about last night."

"Okay," Elena said softly, lowering her gaze. Matt looked at her one more time and then he turned on his heels and walked away. Elena turned to see the guy that was sitting but he had already left.

* * *

><p>A guy started to walk through the hospital's hallway, he was looking for someone. He spotted another guy with blonde messy hair coming from a room that was a few meters away and hid behind a wall. The blonde haired guy came out of a room and started walking through the hallway, looking for the room where his sister, Vicky, was. He turned his head and not watching where he was walking he stumbled with another person who was coming out of a room.<p>

"Ow," Justin said caressing his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, man." Matt said.

"No, no, it's okay, I wasn't watching." He said looking at the poodle of black coffee he had dropped on the floor; he then looked up at Matt. "Hey, I've seen you before." He said carefully.

"Really?" Matt asked puzzled.

"Yeah, weren't you the guy who was here yesterday… you were talking to a doctor, me and my brother brought my sister here last night." Justin said as a quick flashback came into view.

"Ah, yeah. How is she? She seemed pretty bad." Matt tried to make conversation.

"Better I guess." He shrugged.

"Hope she gets better. I'm really sorry about the coffee. I gotta run, need to check on my sister." Matt said walking away, Justin nod and went into the room where Alex was.

Matt walked silently into Vicky's hospital room, he stepped in expecting to see his sister sleeping peacefully on the bed, but no one was there. _Where the hell is she?_ He thought as he turned to leave, but he had to stop because someone stood in front of him. "Vicky?" He asked his sister. She didn't respond. Matt took hold of her shoulders gently, but as soon as he touched her she let out screamed of agony.

"NO!" she yelled. "NO!" Screams filled the room, she yelled, again and again.

* * *

><p>Justin stood up from where he was sitting when he heard the screams, he rushed out of the room and started walking towards where he thought the screams came from, wand in hand.<p>

"Vicky, it's me! Matt!" He heard someone inside the next room say. Justin sprinted inside just to find Matt holding tight a girl, Vicky, who was screaming at the top of her lungs. Matt spotted Justin and he let go of Vicky, he looked shocked.

"NO!" Vicky yelled once again and she backed away from Matt. Her wavy hair covering her face, every inch of her body alerted, but even like this Justin could sense fear.

Matt shared glances with Justin, "Nurse!" he finally said, and sprinted out of the room to get to a nurse, Justin followed behind, but he dropped his wand and when he knelt to pick it up, he felt someone behind him, he turned to see no one, and frowned. He turned his face to look at Matt who was talking desperately to a nurse, but Justin instead of going to Matt he slowly walked to where Vicky was. The door was open and Vicky was no longer screaming. Justin peaked his head in enough to see a guy, not older than he was, talking to Vicky. He was telling her something that made her calm down. Justin turned away just in time and made his way back to Matt, who was half way to Vicky's room, a nurse by his side. Justin ran along with them, but when they arrived to where Vicky was, instead of screaming, and instead of the boy talking to her, they saw her sleeping deeply on the bed. Matt looked confused.

Justin frowned. _What the hell? _He thought.

"She seems fine." The nurse said out of breath from all the running. Justin looked behind him, at the hallway; he saw a guy walking trying to get out of the hospital. Matt looked at Justin and saw the strange expression on his face and looked the same way, just fast enough to catch a glimpse of a guy making his way out. He started walking towards him, and Justin followed. Matt looked back at him with a warning expression indicating him to stop. Justin stopped on his tracks and after a moment of hesitation he walked back into Alex's room.

* * *

><p>Matt walked hysterically, trying to keep up with the guy's pace. The guy looked behind a couple of times, making sure if Matt was still following him or if he was already gone. Matt saw the guy enter a room swiftly and he rushed to get inside too, when he was inside, he saw people donating blood, and heard the sound of a window opening next to where some curtains were hiding some beds. He walked up there and moved the curtain away, expecting to catch the guy, but no one was there, he got closer to the window, it was opened, and he looked outside, just spotting trees and the parking lot, but no sight of the guy.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were talking sitting outside a restaurant; Bonnie was telling them about what her grandma said about the comet, "she said that the last time the comet passed over Mystic Falls there were lots of deaths." But then Caroline, being Caroline interrupted her with her snotty comments.<p>

"Hm, yeah, and then you poured grans another shot and she told you about the aliens." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Then what happened?" Caroline asked Elena, waiting to hear all the details about Elena's night with Stephan, the new guy.

"Nothing…" Elena said under her breath.

"So you and Stephan talked all night… there was no sloppy first kiss, or touchy felling of any kind…?" Caroline stated what she remembered Elena saying, resting her face on her hand.

"Nope, we didn't go there." Elena said honestly.

"Not even a hand shake? Come one Elena, we are your friends! You've got to tell us about this stuff!" Caroline grew more desperate by second. She wanted to know. She _needed _to know.

"We just talked for hours." She just wanted Caroline to drop the subject and talk about something else; she always got into someone else's love life.

"What's up with the blockage? Just… jump his bones already." Bonnie turned to look at Caroline frowning. "Okay, it's easy: Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." She motioned moving her hands to the side and then back together.

Elena rolled her eyes at Caroline. She wasn't going to have sex with Stephan, at least not yet. Elena looked blankly at the table, thinking. Then she looked at Caroline and straightened in her seat, she started to gather her purse. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline is right. It _is_ easy." Caroline looked at Bonnie proud of herself. "I need to keep up what I told myself I was going to do instead of trying to talk myself out of it." She raised an eyebrow and smiled, then turned on her heels and started to walk away, leaving her two friends behind.

* * *

><p>Matt was sleeping, sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed where his sister was. Vicky was sitting on the bed, staring at the food that was in front of her, she just stared at it blankly, not hungry; she then took the apple and toss it gently across the room, hitting his brother on the chest, Matt jolted from his seat, opening his eyes, he looked at the apple confused, then his eyes fixed on his sister. "Hey, you're awake" he said.<p>

"Good morning to you too," She giggled, "what were you doing here, did you spend all night here?

"I-no, I was worried after all that screaming earlier…"

Vicky frowned, "what screaming?"

"You don't remember? You were screaming your eyes out earlier." He straightened in his seat.

Vicky looked back to her food, thinking. "No… I mean, I feel fine."

There was a moment of silence between them for a while, but Matt decided to break it, "Vicky…" he waited for her to face him. "What attacked you in the woods?" he asked.

Vicky turned again, her eyes fixed on the food. She couldn't tell what attacked her, everything seemed blurry. A part of her believed that a supernatural thing attacked her that night, but she knew that was impossible. Then it came to her _an animal._ It was the most logical explanation. She turned to face Matt, "an animal." She said, but still part of her wasn't sure. "What else could have attacked me?" She asked not really expecting an answer. Matt just nodded his head and turned his head to the door at the sound of footsteps. Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's little brother stood by the door looking at Vicky.

"Hey, how you feel?" Jeremy asked; his arms folded up to his chest, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." Vicky managed to say not believing that Jeremy was actually there. Matt smiled at him and turned to look at Vicky with a smirk.

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee." He stood up and walked out the room, leaving his sister and Jeremy alone. Just as he was walking down the corridor, passing the few rooms that were next to Vicky's, he heard someone cough. He stopped on his tracks and listened, coughs filled the room he had in front, again and again. It sounded like the person was chocking. Matt's eyes widened and he entered the room, in front of him, laying on the bed was a beautiful brunet girl, her eyes closed because of the coughing, he got closer to her and she turned to see him, her chocolate-brown-almond orbs alarmed.

"Water," she managed to say in between coughs. Matt swiftly filled a glass with water and slowly lifted the girl's head and made her drink. She took the glass with her right hand, her fingers touching his gently. Her eyes remained closed as she gulped the water eagerly. When she was done she pushed the glass away softly, and started panting, she looked up, staring deeply into his blue eyes, and he felt a shiver down his spine.

"Are you alright there?" He broke the silence.

The girl gulped, "I guess. Thank you," She managed to say, and a faint smile appeared on her lips. Matt smiled back. "Ouch," The girl said silently placing her right hand on top of her left side of her ribs; she closed her eyes as another wince of pain escaped her lips.

"Hey, hey," Matt gently helped her lie her head down again, trying to make the pain disappear.

"Where's my brother?" She asked in between winces, her eyes remain shut.

"Who-who's your brother?" Matt asked her, and then it hit him. "Justin?"

"Yeah," She said opening her eyes and trying to hide the little bit of pain left. "You know him?"

"Well I-he helped me with my sister but-" He got cut off by someone talking

"Alex?" Justin said entering the room with another boy smaller than him.

"Justin," A big smiled formed on Alex's face.

"You're awake!" He placed the coffee he was holding on the nearest table and rushed to her side, hugging her tightly.

"Ouch, Justin, my ribs…" She said. And Justin unwillingly pulled away. "Where's Max?"

"Here," She heard a boy say with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, Maxie!" She cried, and Max went to her side and hugged her.

"Thanks Matt," Justin said to Matt and tapped him on the shoulder.

"No problem," He said staring at Alex, lost in her. He then blink his thoughts away and starting to make his way out.

Alex looked up to Matt with a big smile plastered on her face. "Thanks again, Matt" She said as he stepped out of the room, he looked back and nod. Alex's eyes were still fixed on his silhouette as we walked away.

"Alex, it's such a relief that you finally awoke!" Justin said.

"I know him…" Alex thought out loud

"What?" Max said confused.

"I mean, I don't know him physically until now, but his voice… you talked to him didn't you? When I was unconscious?" She turned to face her brothers.

"Well, yeah but… how..?" Justin trailed away.

"And the other guy, what was his name? Je-Jer..?"

"Jeremy," Max said.

"Yeah, I remember him too." She smiled.

"How?" Justin insisted.

"When I was unconscious, well I wasn't really unconscious, I was awake, I could hear and feel but I couldn't see, move or speak. It was kinda like a body-blind spell."

Justin smiled, "C'mon Alex, don't go all Harry Potter on us." Alex smiled and a soft giggled escaped her lips.

"Well, I just hope Voldemort isn't the one chasing after us, that dude has power… and serious anger issues," Max joked, and everyone laughed. A few moments later Alex winced in pain again.

"Hey, you okay?" Justin said taking hold of her shoulder.

"Yeah just… my ribs," She said taking hold of the left side of her abdomen.

"Should I call a nurse?" Max said alarmed almost out of the room.

"Please." She said quietly but loud enough so Max could hear.

Max rushed out of the room in search for a nurse, when he found one they both rushed into Alex's hospital room. "You woke up," the nurse said checking on the small screen next to her bed which showed her heartbeat. "Boys can you leave the room for a while? I need to check on her ribs." Max and Justin nodded and leave the room. The nurse gently lifted Alex's hospital robes to see the bandages that were covering Alex's abdomen; she slowly put the bandages away revealing weak bruises on the left side of her abdomen. "Wow, you're healing way faster than we thought." Alex smiled. "Did your head hurt after you woke up?" The nurse asked while putting a soft yellowish creamy liquid on the bruises, the liquid felt warm at the touch with Alex's skin, when she finished she wrapped the bandages around her abdomen again.

"Um no. My ribs only hurt a few times though." She responded.

"Good, your concussion is completely healed." She wrote on a notepad. "I think if your ribs keep healing this fast, you'll be out by tomorrow." She smiled and Alex smiled back.

"Thank you." Alex said politely. The nurse nod and exited the room.

Justin was pacing back and forth in the hallway, and Max was sitting on a chair moving his leg up and down making his foot tap on the floor; when the nurse came out, both of them stopped what they were doing and stared at the nurse, she gave then a nod of approval and walked away, both boys rushed into the room. "What happened?" Justin asked.

"Are you going to be okay?" Max said right after.

A small giggle escaped Alex's lips; she was amused by her brothers' concern, but happy that they were worried about her. "I'm fine. In fact I think I will be out tomorrow." She sighed.

"That's great!" A sparkle flashed in Justin's eyes. Both of them went and hugged Alex. They laughed and talked for hours. They talked about how their lives were going to change, the new friendships, and how were they going to survive without their parents.

* * *

><p><strong>so i hope you liked it! haha, oh and btw chapter 3 was suppose to be part of chapter 2 but it got to long(8 pages), so im gonna make the rest chapter 3 :) i get lost every time i write and i always write more than i have to lol. well have a good day :)<strong>


End file.
